


there's nothing whatsoever strange about our world (our love is god)

by kwritten



Category: Victorious
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: Andre/everyoneCat/everyoneThe best boyfriend and the cutest pocket bae.The group always had their glue.





	there's nothing whatsoever strange about our world (our love is god)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



*

 

Jade looked up from her Physics homework and nodded her head towards Andre's sleeping form, raising her eyebrows at Beck, who grinned goofily and then nodded slowly. 

There were several things in their world that went without saying.

1\. Jade probably loved them all best, but she'd bury each of them if anyone dared pointed it out.  
2\. Robbie was the most fragile.  
2a. They were all fragile in distracting ways, and the established "most" was awarded to whomever Beck needed it to be at any particular moment.  
2b. Beck was not the strongest of them, but he was the closest thing most of them had to a dad-friend and he took this role very seriously.  
3\. No one would ever admit how much they'd needed Tori to become a full picture rather than an odd collection of puzzle pieces  
3a. Ask any of them and they'd say her home being a perfect clubhouse was her strongest asset  
4\. Cat was the best of them.  
5\. Andre could fall asleep anywhere in any position.  
5a. He often needed to be rescued from precarious perches and had survived broken-bone free primarily thanks to them.  
5b. They took turns rescuing Andre but really Jade and Beck rotated the task between themselves.  
5c. Tori thought she was the only one who'd caught him doing this. They all loved that about her.   
6\. Trina was just as much a part of them as she allowed herself to be. They were very patient.   
7\. There was nothing unusual whatsoever with their world.  
7a. Friends totally cuddle. 

Jade had carefully placed a pillow on the piano in Tori's living room and negotiated Andre's torso onto it earlier that day. Which meant that it was Beck's turn to strategically place fluffy objects around so that Andre didn't fall down the stairs. 

"Hey!" Andre's head popped up. "Let's watch _Good Burger_!"

Beck casually turned back to Jade and carefully placed the blanket he'd snatched off the back of the couch around her knees, smiling at her and shrugging. 

5d. Andre's sleep patterns were wildly inconsistent and could go from wake to sleep or sleep to bright-eyed in terrifyingly short bursts of time.

A chorus of voices shouted down Andre's movie-of-the-month and someone - their voices blending together - began demanding pizza. Beck leaned up against Jade's legs and placed a kiss on her hand when she leaned forward to play with his hair. 

There was nothing whatsoever unusual about their world.  
7b. Their world was love.

 

*

 

"I just don't really know how I feel about this outfit," Trina pouted, turning in the mirror while Tori sighed loudly.

"Just pick something!!! I wanna get a pretzel!"

"Take a picture of me," Trina thrust her phone into Tori's hands, posing a few paces away with one hand on her hip and a sassy look that was mostly eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Who are you sending that to?" Tori asked suspiciously, "And more importantly - why aren't _they_ here to help you instead of me?"

A chime went off in Trina's hands and she squeeled, spinning back into the changing stall. Moments later she came out, carrying a pile of clothes, "Andre says the purple brings out my eyes!"

 

*

 

A loud knock sounded on Robbie's door. But he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to breathe. He didn't want to do anything but remain in the blanket burrito under his bed and pretend that there was nothing else in the world. 

"Hey... Rob?" 

Andre was the only one that called him that, and only if it was serious. 

A sob escaped and that's all that Robbie needed. Suddenly, everything came flooding back in. Light, sound, touch, scent... every emotion and feeling he'd escaped into a blanket cocoon to protect himself from. 

Andre gently pulled the blanket off Robbie's head for the smallest moment, rewrapping the two of them into the burriot together, clutching Robbie to his chest as he shook with sobs that seemed as though they were trying to rip his slight body in half. 

A minute, an hour, a week.... 

"How did you know?" Robbie choked out, body still trembling but his breath finally feeling even and the tears less of a torrent.

Andre pressed his forehead against Robbie's and took a long, deep breath. "It's my job to know," he whispered so low Robbie nearly missed it. 

He always knew. 

 

*

 

His grandmother had burned macaroni on the stove again by the time he'd gotten home - even though he'd purposefully unplugged the thing to prevent something like this happening again. He had a sneaking suspicion that she'd just taken a match to the macaroni itself. So that was new. She hadn't wanted to eat anything for dinner and he'd had to put her meds in ice cream for the third day in a row. He probably needed to start making her milkshakes with protein powder again. There was always a 50/50 chance that she'd notice and refuse to eat it, but ice cream wouldn't keep her out of the hospital for malnutrition. One banana split and then a game of hide-and-seek with the television remote after she turned on Jeopardy as loud as the surround sound would go. An email to the super and neighbors apologizing (again) for the noise. One banana split and then a game of hide-and-seek, then an emailed apology, a bedtime story (for him) and she tucked him into bed like a toddler, then the breathless wait for her to toddle off to bed herself. 

And it was only 6:30. 

She'd be awake again around three in the morning. If he was lucky.

Andre looked down at the pile of textbooks forgotten on the kitchen table and sighed. 

The phone in his pocket buzzed, he read the message and a weight lifted itself from his shoulders. 

An hour later he was fast asleep between Jade and Cat - watching a horror film on low - in the trailor, Beck back at the apartment cleaning it as best he could before grandma woke up and it all started from the beginning. 

 

*

 

Beck scowled at himself in the mirror, flexed his arms, and frowned again. 

_Beautiful,_ women whispered as he passed. 

_Gorgeous,_ they smiled, hands drifting to his arms, his stomach, his hair, his upper thigh. 

He glanced down at the scale and tried not to put himself on it. There was no point. He knew what he'd see. 

(And it wouldn't be the answer to the million questions that buzzed through his head every day.)

Beck sucked in his cheeks, puffed out his lips, crossed his eyes, shook his hair into his eyes, made faces at himself in the mirror, trying to find the answer to a question he didn't want to know. A giggle came from somewhere to his right and then a bright red head sprinted past him, distorting his bare chest in the mirror for a moment. 

(It was the best he'd ever looked, if anyone had thought to ask him - half-covered by Cat's blurred form.)

Cat lowered the toilet seat, raised her skirt to her waist, and shimmied her Eyeore panties down to her ankles. Beck started to brush his teeth, which was ostensibly what he was in here to do. His eyes slid over to Cat, who was sitting on the toilet, elbows on her knees - chin in her hand - smiling over at him.

"What?" He attempted to say through the toothpaste and toothbrush.

She shrugged, "I just want to always remember you this way. I like you best this way."

Beck looked at himself in the mirror, hair discheveled, hickies littering his chest, toothpaste dripping down his chin, a scruff of hair on his jawline, a pimple under his right temple. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at Cat curiously, who had finished wiping and was pulling up her panties.

She angled herself in front of him to wash her hands and smiled up at him, then sat perched on the edge of the toilet and kept him company as he brushed, showered, shaved, and groomed himself over the next hour. 

"Bye bye, Beck," she whispered when he finally pulled a shirt over his head and held out his hands for approval.

"Goodbye?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see the real you tonight, I guess."

Beck looked back in the mirror. 

_Real_ , she'd said. And meant it.

(And he believed it.)

 

*

 

Tori sat at her family piano in her living room, Andre's shoulder rubbing against hers as he argued with her about down beats and hooks and lyrics. She argued back, just as vehemently, just as strongly, just as passionately. 

She didn't say: 

_You bring out the best in me.  
You make me better than I ever could have imagined.   
You are my muse and my guide. I could conquer Hades next to you.  
You challenge me more than anyone ever has._

She did say something about indie funk that got him a little blue in the face. 

But his shoulder was still against hers and his hands played across the keyboard giving the world all her thoughts and feelings without any effort. 

Andre sat next to Tori on the bench of her family's piano, and they created music together. And they argued and they laughed and her hands played across the keyboard giving the world all his thoughts and feelings without any effort.


End file.
